Killer Reign
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Emerald robes flutter in the wind, matching the animated and violent gestures of its wearer. Venom laced words, furious screams and plagued shouts drenched in bitter fire warp harmoniously together. The vile king can only scream, scream, and scream. (2nd Overall in Shana Hager's End of Summer Writing Contest)


**Hey everyone, it's Paradigm of Writing here with a new one-shot for an interesting contest I'm in by Shana Hager- the End of Summer Writing contest. I know I've been away for 16 days- terribly sorry about that. I had run into some terrible writer's block coincidentally on vacation for the last week so nothing got done, and I repeat** ** _nothing_** **. Infernum is finished, I need to make way for my October Smash story, plus another two contests I'm in, with Storytellers, and my other Hunger Games WIP I'm extremely busy. School starts back for me on the 24th, and I'll be doing my sophomore year of high school, so I've got a lot. AP Biology here I come! This is my entry for the contest, following Prompt #2: You're lucky that I'm capable of self-control. Otherwise you'd be in a world of pain.**

* * *

The heated atmosphere of the makeshift throne room is heavy and tense with the bated breaths of bystanders as they watch their self-imposed king lose his marbles. Luigi Bytale was never truly considered a man of peace; his words stung like whips, his eyes full of tenacious venom from a viper. Remorseful and sorrowed crystalline eyes accompany a sunken in face cracked with wrinkles and other signs of old age.

Councilman Pit Dunharrow sits on his knees in front of the king, shackles binding his arms behind his back. Blood drips off of his mahogany hair, the olive carpets of the grand hall turning a putrid black. Luigi paces in front of his throne, muttering to himself incessantly while wringing his hands till his brittle bones snap. A magnificent crown of ivory radiates its glory from the top of the king's head, daring anyone to contest its power.

The poor councilman was only doing his job, relaying the information of the people to their ruler. Luigi himself assigned the lad the position in the first place. However, what the king was given was not what he wanted. Luigi's emerald robes flutter in the wind, matching the animated and violent gestures of its wearer. Venom laced words, furious screams and plagued shouts drenched in bitter fire warp harmoniously together. The vile king can only scream, scream, and scream.

"I have been exiled three times in my life, Sir Dunharrow, and you have the temerity to come to me with ill news?" Luigi hisses, slapping the poor sap across the face.

Pit coughs, a splatter of blood flying out of his mouth. It lands squarely on Luigi's nose and the king turns a shade of burning crimson as he feels the coolness and sticky texture coagulate his nostrils. Moving his hands in a blur, the glob of violet blood returning to its master. "My Lord, I did the job you required of me. I _actually_ came back with some information." the messenger replied weakly.

Luigi wasn't going to have any of it. He sat on his throne, unleashing a yell far worse than any ever heard in his kingdom. "Do you not know the order of the court? Just because I asked does not mean I wanted the truth! My own people want me banished... _banished_ from this place for all of my years left! Ill news means you are an ill guest. I do not serve those who fit that category."

Pit's eyes widened. "But- but my lord-"

"Silence! I will not have another word come from your forked tongue. Keep it behind your teeth, lest you wish to have it removed by my own sword," Luigi roared. "But, alas, I have a better idea! You go back and tell my citizens a message from your highness himself!"

Pit felt the shackles on his wrists break, and he could move freely again. The messenger stood, shaking and quivering with all of his bravery. It took most of his courage to not run from Lord Bytale. "Anything, sire..."

"Be thankful I know self control," Luigi warned. "Otherwise you'd be in a world of insufferable pain! Go tell my people that they can only expect the worst to come. Higher taxes, far crueler punishments for more meager troubles. They want a king of terror, then by my word they'll get one! Only the _best_ for my citizens, no? I'll rule with the iron fist of the sword, I'll slay all opposition. Luigi Bytale will become the most powerful leader in all history, even if I am the only one who can get me there. I shall be as destructive as the night, as deadly as the dawn, and as powerful as God himself!"

Pit's knees clanged together, for when Lord Bytale began yelling, it meant only one thing could be coming his way. "More to add, my lord?"

"Get him out of my sight!" Luigi ordered, spinning in a turn so his cloak blurred into a rapid tornado of glittering emeralds and forest leaves. When he sat down from his turning adventure, his councilman was gone. He smirked to himself. " _There shall be a day when my reign ends. Death is inescapable. Should it happen sooner than later... my hand will be forced quicker than expected! The reign of Luigi Bytale is far from over. Oh no, dear people. It has only begun. My killer reign has started!_ "

* * *

 **There we are! Thanks guys so much for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day! And to Shana, thanks for holding this contest. I wish you the best of luck with the judging and proceedings... so on and so forth, so I appreciate you for letting me join. This is one of my rather favorite pieces I've done so far, and I hope you enjoyed it as well. The next chapter of Storytellers should be out by the end of the week! Love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


End file.
